


If Jack Were Here

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, finger-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an occasional threesome in their background, Daniel comes to John at Atlantis, expecting… something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Jack Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buefo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buefo/gifts).



John started awake. "War and Peace" was sprawled open on his chest and all the lights were on in his room. He hadn't even turned the bed down. He'd just flopped onto it and found his bookmark and started reading. After the 18 hours John had spent of knuckles bitten raw and coffee drunk to the dregs, Lorne's team and its distinguished guest were home and the casualties were all on the Wraith's side. When John had made himself go back to quarters to get some rest, he'd known he would have to wind down first before he could sleep. Apparently Tolstoy had once again done the trick.

He started again, because there was a cautious double knock at the door. He'd assumed he'd just woken up on his own, but no. Someone was knocking. He must have been awakened by the first knock, before he consciously registered hearing it.

He set the book aside and got up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and willed the door to open.

Daniel stood there, looking rumpled and worried. Unlike John, he'd showered and changed into civilian clothes after the debrief. The corridor behind him was half lit. John glanced at his watch and dimmed the lights in the room halfway. Daniel's eyebrows went up.

"Come in," John said, and swallowed. Daniel? Showing up at his quarters after that mission?

Daniel leaned in a bit, tilting his entire body, but didn't really move, and John noticed he was biting his lip. Tension, a battle-readiness kind of tension, radiated off him like heat off a summer sidewalk.

"Come in and sit down," John elaborated. "Hi," he added, standing well aside when it looked like Daniel wouldn't move out of the doorway.

Finally Daniel did. He came straight in, past the desk, and sank onto the bed near the pillow with John's book. John sat down cautiously next to him. This was unexpected. He hadn't realized anything involving just the two of them was on the table. He understood that Daniel and O'Neill got together Earthside, any time they wanted -- that had been the deal he'd accepted from the beginning, when O'Neill had told him about Daniel and what had developed between them. O'Neill and Daniel had never been a problem for Sheppard. And he'd assumed all was well, because he and O'Neill continued to get together if O'Neill came to Pegasus. John knew O'Neill wouldn't do something like that without Daniel's knowledge, so he hadn't worried about it. And then. Then there were the handful of times, back on Earth, when they'd all been together. "Together" was an understatement, a euphemism. John made an attempt to keep it understated in his mind, when really it was anything but.

However -- this... configuration... had never happened before.

Or maybe he was getting ahead of himself and nothing was on the table. Maybe Daniel just came over here in the middle of the night because he wanted to talk.

Daniel hadn't moved much since sitting on the bed. He noticed "War and Peace" and cleared his throat. "You'll damage the spine if you keep setting it down like that."

"That's what you keep telling me about the books I read." Daniel was just sitting, very still, his hands between his knees, his head turned away from John. As if he were waiting for something. And so John took a deep breath and mentally rolled the dice. He reached up slowly, settling his hand at the nape of Daniel's neck, the place he had noticed years ago was the general's special spot.

And he waited. John's breath hitched in his chest as Daniel's head came around. He pulled off his glasses one-handed, and his eyes fell shut. Tension visibly drained out of him. John squeezed, and Daniel gasped, and John smiled with one side of his mouth.

"Now," John said softly. "Why don't you unbutton your shirt while I take my boots off."

Tolstoy had done the trick for him tonight. Daniel apparently needed a bit more of an intervention.

The response Daniel made was almost but not quite a whimper. But then, eyes still closed, leaning back just slightly into John's grip, he set his jaw.

"I'm presuming," he said flatly.

"Just do what I say," John said, slowly and carefully, "and everything is gonna be fine."

Eyes still closed, Daniel's hands came up and he obediently began unbuttoning his shirt. John smiled, watching those long fingers in motion. He'd always had kind of a thing for Daniel's hands. He inhaled sharply, overwhelmed for a moment by memories of a certain evening right before the Atlantis mission was away, a night when he didn't know if he'd ever see Earth again and when O'Neill and Daniel had done their best to make him entirely forget his pre-mission worries.

They had succeeded.

That had been a memorable night. Partly because of Daniel's hands.

John squeezed Daniel's nape again, and was rewarded with a quick inhale, as Daniel's hands stilled for a moment and he dropped his chin. His eyes were still closed.

"Just keep goin'," John drawled, and he wondered if Daniel caught the ancient reference to a line memorably spoken by the Sundance Kid, because Daniel smiled, inward and serene, and his hands got moving again and his eyes stayed closed.

John let go and bent to unlace his boots, shoving them under the bed with his balled up socks. He stood to undo his belt, and when he'd slid out of his BDU pants and tossed them to the desk chair, he turned back to see Daniel, lying on John's pillow, the book on the nightstand with the book mark back in it, topped by Daniel's folded glasses. His shirt was hanging open to reveal his smooth chest and his juvenile-looking white briefs, and all his other clothes were heaped on the floor.

Holding Daniel's frankly admiring gaze, John reached over his shoulder and pulled off his T-shirt. He realized he was holding his breath, and stopped that. One knee on the bed, then the other, and he was on hands and knees, leaning down over Daniel, and when Daniel shut his eyes and lifted his chin a little, John kissed him.

Daniel had shaved this afternoon, and John was very aware of his own day-old stubble, but Daniel cupped his cheeks and kept the kiss going, not sloppy but intent and careful, like saying "hello."

"If Jack were here..." Daniel began, between kisses.

John smiled. "I wish he was. But this is also very nice."

"I didn't plan this, exactly, but--" Daniel began, and his hands moved to John's shoulders. John tried to keep kissing instead of talking about it, but Daniel pushed at him, making him open his eyes. Daniel had opened his, and he was frowning, and he drew breath for some kind of speech that John had a pretty strong feeling would be not only unnecessary but very likely counterproductive.

He lifted a hand and put his thumb gently on Daniel's lower lip.

"Shh," John said. "Like I said. Everything is going to be fine."

So Daniel shushed. He closed his eyes again and got that waiting, listening feeling about him.

Now John had to figure out what to do. He knew a lot about what Daniel appeared to like, based on the times they'd both been together with O'Neill, but this was so different. To buy some time, he started pressing random kisses to Daniel's face, which made him smile. John could feel it; his thumb was still pressed to Daniel's mouth. Then he moved lower, and when he got to Daniel's neck, Daniel reacted. John didn't remember this being some kind of hot zone for Daniel, but when the three of them had been in bed together, things were pretty jumbled. This was a detail he'd missed. But it was looking like an important one.

Daniel gasped, and tilted his chin. It was a gesture of submission, and it felt unplanned.

John left his mouth where it was, right over the pulse point, and began to suck. Daniel groaned, but his hands didn't come up. Out of the corner of his eye John could see his arms move wider on the bed. He shifted, pressing his pelvis up against John's leg.

 _So that's how it is,_ John thought. He added some gentle teeth to what he was doing to Daniel's neck, and he took his hand away from Daniel's face and groped for his arm. He moved it, and Daniel let him, so John ran his hand up Daniel's forearm until he had hold of Daniel's wrist. Again, that lovely, unforced groan.

Daniel had come to him, after a very fucked-up, scary mission. Daniel had said he was presuming. Daniel had mentioned Jack.

Yeah, John was getting the picture.

He leaned back, and it was a little awkward to strip Daniel's underwear off one-handed, but Daniel lifted his hips and helped. Then John leaned over him again and used his knee to push Daniel's thigh up and to the side. No more groaning, but he felt Daniel lick his lips and felt his breathing start to speed up.

Still holding Daniel's wrist, even though he had to pull it slowly down the bed as he moved, John kissed his way down Daniel's body, enjoying the smooth skin. For a guy, he had a lot less hair than was typical.

When he got to Daniel's groin, he didn't go down on him. Daniel was fully hard, his dick a very nice rose color, standing right up from curling hair that was a bit browner than the hair on his head. John gave him one sharp lick, intended to tease him, and that got him another groan. Smiling, he began to nuzzle around Daniel's balls, rubbing his cheek against the soft skin they lay against, lipping them without kissing.

"John," Daniel rasped, and spread his legs as far open as he could.

John sat up. He had to let go of Daniel's wrist to do it, but that couldn't be helped.

"Stay right there," he said. It wasn't a suggestion, but it wasn't quite an order either. He had to go across the room to find the lube in the dresser drawer.

When he had it, he turned, and was glad to see Daniel hadn't moved, except he'd brought both his arms up so that his hands were resting on either side of his head, palms up. His eyes were closed. He was gorgeous, sprawled there in his unbuttoned shirt, his short hair mussed. He looked like a porn star.

Feeling the self-righteous pleasure of having guessed right, of having read the situation correctly, John took a second to ditch his boxers, snapped open the lube, and got back on the bed.

Kneeling between Daniel's knees, which bent as Daniel slid his feet up, John put one hand on Daniel's hip and squeezed -- part reassurance and part assertion. Two slick fingers went right in, and John grinned to himself at Daniel's groan and arch. His hands stayed on the pillow.

Pumping his fingers steadily in and out, firmly but not too fast, John murmured, "I'm not Jack, but I think I know what you wish he'd be doing if he were here."

"God," Daniel said, catching John's rhythm and rocking. His lower body was tense now, moving with John's hand, but his hands were relaxed, cupping nothing. He was slick and hot and so tight inside.

John watched his face, watched his breath move his ribs up and down, watched the muscles flex in his quads, and finally watched his hard dick, which bounced a little as he moved, and it was starting to leak a little. It was thick and blunt; thicker than John's, though about the same length. _But who's comparing,_ John reminded himself. Nothing to compete for here. John was already winning.

When Daniel's moans got more impatient and his head turned to one side, John gave him another finger. That more than satisfied him for a while -- John had to move a little between Daniel's legs to change the angle of his arm, get a slightly different mix of muscles involved.

Daniel was beautiful like this. It was kind of fun, John had to admit, to have just him in the bed, with nothing else vying for John's attention. When the three of them got together, it was extremely overwhelming and John never knew where to look.

Daniel said his name, and then said it again, and his head twisted on the pillow. He was very hard now, and his dick was more plum colored. John pushed into him hard, and curved his fingers, pressing on the gland, as he, without warning, leaned in and let Daniel's dick sink into his mouth. He sucked, pressing with his tongue, and circled with the tips of his fingers, and Daniel cried out and came in a hot rush, exploding into John's mouth, arching his back, pushing John's hand against the mattress.

John waited him out, stilling his mouth as the aftershocks ran up and down him, making his dick vibrate a little. He knew from before that Daniel got extremely sensitive right after. Any movement, any suction, would be almost unbearable. When Daniel sighed, long and low, and when one of his hands flopped onto John's shoulder, he slowly pulled his mouth off. Watching Daniel's face, he pulled his fingers out as slowly as he could. The wince he saw was pleasure, not discomfort, and that made him feel even more self righteous. He patted Daniel's sagging knee, and got up to go wash his hands.

He was so hard he could barely walk. But he made it.

When he came back to the bed, carrying a hand towel, Daniel was dead asleep, totally crashed. John smiled. Not very fair, in a way, but he couldn't blame the guy, after the mission he'd had. If he could get some sleep in John's bed, that was to the good. Moving quietly, he found the lube on the floor, and sprawled in his desk chair, stroking himself slowly. It wouldn't take long. Watching Daniel get off had been awfully goddamned hot. He let his eyes roam over Daniel's sleeping body, remembering a wonderful night Earthside when O'Neill had fucked him pretty much senseless, the only thing keeping him lucid the need to keep himself from biting down on Daniel's dick when he came. After O'Neill had come, Daniel had carefully pulled away from John's mouth, letting John collapse on the bed, and then, after a bit of murmured reassurance from O'Neill, had picked up where O'Neill left off, finishing inside him too. Unlike Daniel, John didn't get oversensitized after he came. More sex afterward felt different, less targeted but just as good. It took him awhile to recycle, unless he'd gone without for weeks, so it wasn't about coming a second time. He just simply loved the feeling when there was more fucking to be had after his own climax.

Yeah, that had been a memorable night. He pushed a little harder into the floor with one foot, and hitched the other knee over the arm of the chair. Daniel in the flesh before his eyes, right now, tonight, overlaid with the memory of looking over his shoulder in that hotel room bed to see O'Neill kissing Daniel, O'Neill muffling Daniel's groans with his own mouth as Daniel had come inside John -- that was enough to make John choke off a groan as the chair creaked, and come into his own hand, catching it all in the towel. He put his head back on the chair's head rest for a minute, coming down. And then he tossed the towel onto the tiles and gingerly got into his narrow bed, pressing against Daniel's back, his skin warm through the cotton.

The last thing he thought about, before drifting off to the pleasant and unaccustomed sound of Daniel's breathing, was bringing up the room temperature a few degrees. They were on top of the bedding. And waking up chilly was never fun.

John was awakened by the strange whisper of a blanket being drawn across his skin. He was a little chilly, and the blanket was chillier. He met Daniel's chagrined eyes and got up on an elbow, scratching his scalp.

"Hey," John said.

At the same time, Daniel was saying, "Sorry; I was hoping you'd sleep."

"Why?" John said. "So you could sneak out?"

"No, I just --" Daniel let the blanket fall from his hands, and looked at a corner of the ceiling. "I just-- I didn't--"

"For Christ's sake," John said, "come back to bed."

Daniel's glance was truly startled.

"Unless you want to owe me for months."

That made Daniel look down, and take a step toward him. John leaned toward him and put a hand on his arm.

"Kidding!"

"I just--" Daniel sat on the side of the bed, heavily. "I really do owe you an apology. I took ad--"

"If you follow that train of thought..." John said crisply, resisting the impulse to grab Daniel's neck again. That was about how Daniel had felt last night. Daniel in the morning-after was a very different animal. "...I will get really, really .... annoyed."

Daniel looked at him sidelong when he paused, as if curious what word he was going to finish the sentence with, and when he went with a very mild alternative from the many available, Daniel looked away and tried to suppress his smile.

John noticed that Daniel had pulled his underwear back on, but his shirt still wasn't buttoned. He had his glasses on; that was it in terms of getting more dressed. John chose to take that as a sign that Daniel was not only ambivalent about leaving, but felt obliged to see to John's creature comforts before any other details like getting dressed or making coffee or taking a shower.

John leaned back on the pillow and folded his hands behind his head.

"Thank you for last night," Daniel said, and now they were getting somewhere.

"It was my pleasure," John said formally. He knew the blanket was barely draping over his hips, and he let himself smile as Daniel met his eyes after raking his gaze up John's body. "And you don't have to rush off, you know. Unless you have to."

Daniel inhaled, quickly, and looked away, then met John's eyes again. His expression was unguarded, vulnerable, even... god, was that gratitude?

"I don't want to rush off. But I'm, um, at a loss. I've never done this before."

Leaving aside the entire complicated history contained in that "this," John nodded. "Well. I'm assuming, and you're assuming, that the general will be all right with what happened last night. Or you wouldn't have come to my room in the first place."

Daniel hesitated, but nodded.

"And so...."

Daniel looked down. Then he folded his hands on his knee. Then he adjusted his glasses and pinned John with his stare. "But are _you_ all right with it?"

"All right with what?" John threw out, sitting up and leaning his elbows on his knees. "Being alone with you?"

"No," Daniel said, fumbling for words. "It was... You were very generous."

"Believe me," John said, leaning in, scooting forward, putting his hand on Daniel's shoulder and going for the kiss and damn the morning breath, "I got quite a bit out of it."

"Well then," Daniel said, returning the kiss, and putting his arms around John's shoulders.

After a few minutes during which John had time to wonder how he'd slept through Daniel running water to brush his fucking teeth, Daniel leaned back and said, "I guess it's okay if we're a little late for breakfast?"

"Okay by me," John said, and cupped the back of Daniel's head to keep him still for more kisses.

O'Neill would enjoy hearing about this. John had no doubt about that.


End file.
